


At The Car Wash

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they're undercover.  At a car wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Car Wash

“This is fucking embarrassing,” Dean groaned. He didn’t dare look down at the blue boiler suit he was wearing. If he did, then case or no case, money or no money, he’d tear it off and run screaming.

“I fail to see how,” Castiel said. He was dressed the same as Dean, but might still have been wearing his holy tax accountant get-up for all that it seemed to be bothering him. “We can watch the diner from here all day. You and Sam also said you needed money; would you prefer to earn it honestly by working for it, or dishonestly by cheating at games of chance?”

“Hey,” Dean protested. “I don’t cheat. I just have a talent for winning. And it is hard work. This...I have no words, Cas.”

They went out onto the forecourt, and worked steadily throughout the morning. Dean loved cars, but there was only one car he _loved_ and it felt like he was having some kind of seedy affair lavishing his attention on other vehicles. He even ignored the cute girls that tried flirting with him while he soaped and rinsed their rides. 

He didn’t ignore the ones that tried (and failed) to flirt with Cas, even though he knew the angel was totally oblivious. He did, though, ‘accidentally’ tip his bucket of dirty water over the expensive Italian shoes of the guy who tried to touch Cas up.

Cas glared at him. Then he glared at the driver, who suddenly got very nervous and peeled out of the car wash like something...angelic and scary was maybe thinking of smiting him. 

Dean laughed until once again he was the subject of the angel’s scowl. “What?” he managed.

Cas shook his head and went on to the next car.

Dean shrugged. He was absolutely not going to apologise for protecting his angel. Hell, he could have done a lot worse.

By the time the wash was shutting up, Dean had his suspicions that whatever was going on at the diner would probably be of interest to nobody but public health inspectors. He felt his stomach roil at some of the things he’d seen there – not demonic, but worth shooting somebody over all the same.

He and Castiel drew their pay. The angel looked at the money he’d been given and passed it to Dean with a look of disinterest. Dean shoved it back in Castiel’s pocket. 

“In case you need it,” he said. “Cas, you never know.”

They got back in the Impala and drove to the motel where they were staying. Dean cooed a little over his car, assuring her she was the only one for him while Castiel stared at him like he really was in need of exorcising or psychiatric help.

Inside, Sam got up as they came in. Dean realised how much he loved his brother. Sam had somehow got pizza and beer, and put the slices out on three paper plates. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean said, as he felt Cas start to spread his wings. He snagged the angel’s wrist.

Castiel glanced at him. “To continue my search. I’m not needed here just now.”

Sam grinned. “Cas, I think you might as well accept you’re staying put tonight. Come on, eat with us.”

Castiel sat down with a sigh. “Are we going back to the car wash tomorrow?”

Dean almost choked on his pizza. “Hell, no. The only car we wash from now on is ours.”


End file.
